The Pokemon Olympics
by Dragon Master Paul
Summary: 10 years after Sinnoh a world wide four region tournament is about to be held. Can Ash win and become world champion? Welcome to The Pokemon Olympics. Remastered version. Gen 4 and before.


**Prologue**

The story takes place 10 years after Sinnoh. Generation 4 and before.

Ash Ketchum has retired from traveling and now retires at age 28 in Pallet town with his wife Misty.

They have a son named Cinder.

Ash is the leader of the new Pallet Town Gym.

All OC's have already been submitted but you can send one if you like in a PM.

Ash now has many strong Pokemon and they are as follows. Pikachu, Staraptor, Torterra, Bulbasaur, Kingler, Muk, Buizel, Infernape, Gliscor, Tauros (x30), Snorlax, Heracross, Cyndaquil, Bayleaf, Totodile, Noctowl(shiny), Donphan, Sceptile, Torcoal, Swello, Glalie, Corphish, Aaso Charizard has come back.

Welcome to The Pokemon Olympics by Dragon Master Paul.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - E-mails**

* * *

It was a typical day as Ash Ketchum was about to battle a young man named Alex.

"This will be a two on two Pokemon battle for the Platinum Badge between the challenger Alex from Johto and, the gym leader Ash," the referee said as he raised his flags, "Begin."

"Go Hitmonlee," Alex called out. The fighting Pokemon came out ready to fight.

"Bulbasaur, I choose you," Ash said as his grass Pokemon came out.

"Hitmonlee jump kick."

"Bulbasaur, vine whip."

Hitmonlee jumped forward to kick Bulbasaur, but Bulbasaur caught it with its vines in mid air.

"Now slam," Ash ordered.

Bulbasaur slammed Hitmonlee to the ground, which seemed to hurt it badly.

"Hitmonlee hyper beam!" Alex shouted.

Hitmonlee shot a blast of pure orange energy at Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur dodge it quick." Bulbasaur jumped to the side barely escaping the hit. The blast hit a wall and exploded on impact.

Great now I am going to have to fix that wall, Ash thought. "Frenzy plant now."

Bulbasaurs eyes turned green and it hit the ground causing massive vines and underbrush to grab Hitmonlee.

"Hitmonlee can you escape?" Alex questioned his Pokemon.

It was useless Hitmonlee paralyzed from the hyper beam and still could not move. Hitmonlee was struck with the large brush and thrown back to the arena floor. When the vines cleared, Hitmonlee laid on the ground knocked out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle," the ref said as Alex called back his Pokemon.

"Now go Monferno." Alex shouthed The fire Pokemon came out looking angry at Bulbasaur.

"Return Bulbasaur." Ash quickly recalled his Pokemon.

Ash looked over at his yellow mouse Pokemon. "Your turn buddy," he said as his electric Pokemon ran onto the field

"Monferno Flamethrower."

"Pikachu dodge with Agility."

The ape Pokemon sent a blast of fire at Pikachu, who dodged it with quick speed.

"Pikachu thunderbolt."

Pikachu hit Monferno with a blast of electricity, causing Monferno to howl in pain.

"Monferno quick run at it and use mega punch."

"Volt tackle."

Monferno ran at Pikachu with its fist reared back ready to hit Pikachu. Pikachu surrounded itself in electricity and charged at Monferno. The two Pokemon hit center ring and Monferno got blasted back and was knocked out.

"Monferno is unable to battle, the winner of this match is Ash the gym leader," the ref said.

"Monferno come back."

Ash walked out to the center of the field and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder. "You fought really well but, you need to train and practice a lot more."

"I know and one day I'm going to beat you," the kid said. They shook hands and Alex left.

That kid has a lot of heart, Ash thought. Ash thought back to when he was that age. He remembered when ho faced Team Rocket for his eighth gym badge. His gym was now the eighth gym in the Kanto Pokemon League ever since the people who ran Virdian Gym were throne into jail. Sometimes it was exhausting being a gym leader, but Ash enjoyed it.

Ash was closing up the gym and, he was going to make his way home, after about a fifteen walk he went into his little four-bedroom town house at the edge of Pallet Town. His gym was in the heart of town, and his house was by the Ocean on Route 20.

"Welcome home dear," a woman said as he entered.

The woman was very good looking with long red hair and blue eyes, she had the voice of a mermaid.

"Hey Misty how was it today?" Ash asked.

"Same old stuff, how was everything at the gym today?" Misty asked.

Ash smiled knowing she had been at the beach all day with her water Pokemon. "Good, I had seven challengers, they were all just middle of the road trainers I beat them all."

Ash walked over and sat on the couch next to her and a small boy. The boy was eight years old and had brown hair and deep blue eyes. He looked like Ash at his age.

"How about you son how was your day at school?" Ash asked.

"It was okay daddy," the little boy said.

"Cinder got in a fight today with a little boy at school," Misty said to Ash.

"What happened son?"

"Well the little boy pushed me and I pushed him back." Ash cut him off, "It is okay son just do not do it again okay."

"I won't." Cinder has a relieved look on his face.

"Okay go get ready for bed."

"Allright daddy." Cinder got up and, went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Cinder was now in bed and Misty was lying on the sofa watching TV. Ash was on the computer and saw he got an e-mail. The e-mail was from Brock.

"I wonder what this could be," he asked himself out loud. When Ash opened it, he was somewhat surprised about what it said.

Hello to all Gym leaders, Elite trainers, and champions who have received this e-mail. I Barry Goodshow the new president of The Pokemon League, am writing to tell you about a little competition that will be taking place in about a month or so. A very prestigious event called The Pokemon Olympics. A hundred years ago a man, named Peter Indigo was crowned Champion of the World. They held a competition that hundreds entered to try to get there names glorified. The Indigo Plateau was named in honor of Peter. The competition will take place at first in all four regions of the world. The top trainers from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh will compete at the Indigo Plateau for the title best Pokemon trainer of the millennium. The Olympics will be open to anyone with at least six Pokemon and eight badges so expect a big turn out. You are getting this letter as a heads up since you are one of the best trainers in the world. In two weeks, the Olympics is going to be heavily advertised so you can get directions on where to be from that until then be training and good luck to you all.

This could be fun, Ash thought.

* * *

Meanwhile down the road a guy in his late twenties with brown spiky hair had just read the email as well. "Gramps, you will never guess what will be going on in a few weeks." His voice had gotten deeper with age and he was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with faded blue jeans.

"What's that Gary?" The professor said. The professor had gray hair and was wearing a white lab coat.

"Some Pokemon tournament that only happens once every hundred years."

"Well are you going to come out of retirement and compete in it?" the older man asked.

"I think I just might have to gramps," Gary said.

* * *

On the other side of the world in Sinnoh A, purple-headed guy who wore a black tank top with black jeans and he had a cold stare in his deep purple eyes read the e-mail.

"Well looks like I finally have a competition that's worthy of me attending." Paul said.

"You know you should really lighten up," a boy with black hair, mostly under a crystal blue hat that is turned backwards with hair sticking out of the front. He was wearing a gold and black sweat-tee and silver and white shorts with black tennis shoes. "I think I just might join the Olympics as well."

"What and lose just like you do at everything else?" Paul said.

"Paul, you're the loser you're only mad because I beat you in the Johto League."

This comment seemed to anger Paul. "Mario if you weren't my cousin I'd kill you," Paul said.

"I know you would," Mario said.

* * *

In Hoenn Ritchie was checking his e-mail from a Pokemon center when he got the message. "This is going to be fun," Ritchie said as he scratched his Pikachu's head.

Ritchie had gotten older and was built up a little and he now wore a yellow muscle shirt with light blue track pants. He was still traveling around challenging leagues every now and then.

* * *

Two weeks later Ash was awoke by a commercial on TV.

"Trainers, are you ready for the biggest Pokemon tournament off all time if so see you local Pokemon Center for details." The commercial was short and to the point.

I need to go see what this is all about, he thought.

Ash walked Cinder over to school and dropped him off then made his way to the Pokemon Center. There was a small crowd around a little woman wearing a nurse outfit.

"Nurse Joy what's this tournament all about," a boy shouted.

"Calm down everyone and ill tell you!" the young nurse shouted above the crowd.

The crowd fell dead silent.

"In two weeks a tournament will begin called The Pokemon will be open to all trainers with six Pokemon and Eight badges of any kind. It will be held in all four major regions of the world and, you can compete in any region you like. Sign ups for Kanto will be in Viridian City, that's all the information I have."

Ash walked out and headed for his gym. I wonder who all is going to be joining this tournament. Ash thought. I'll guess I will find out.

* * *

"So signups are in Veilstone city." Paul said to himself. "I'll have to make my way there then. He got up and went over to his cousin who was laying in bed."Wake up loser we have to get to Veilstone City."

"Not now mommy I don't want to go to school today," Mario muttered as he woke up.

* * *

"I guess I am headed to Petalberg City," Ritchie said. "You ready to face the challenge Sparky?"

The yellow mouse looked up at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"I know you are."

* * *

"Okay I can join any region I want well, I think I'll head to Johto to compete and visit an old friend while I'm there." Gary said. "Gramps said sign ups there are at goldenrod so I will take the train from Saffron."

Also I hope my old friend wants to give battling one more shot, hethought to himself.

* * *

There was a ring in Ash's office. Ash answered the video phone to see Brock.

"Hey there old friend and, I mean old," Ash said. Brock was starting to wrinkle a bit around his eyes but he still had the same old tanned skin and spiked hair.

"Very funny," Brock laughed. "Are you going to join the Olympics?" Brock asked already knowing the answer.

"You know it, and I know why you called too." ash said.

"And why is that?" Brock questioned.

"I know it has been a while since we all got together, this would be a great chance to meet up."

"So one more adventure old pal," Brock said.

"One more." Ash stated.

"Okay I will meet you in Viridian City in two weeks. I will see ya then." The screen went blank as Ash hung up the phone.

Ash was closing up his gym when a man with red hair and wearing a cape appeared behind him. Pikachu immediately felt threatened by the person's appearance and sparks flew from its cheeks. The man started Ash who turned around quickly with his hand on a pokeball.

"Well look who is all grown up and is a gym leader now," The man said."What the I haven't seen you in ages, what are you doing here?" Ash said surprised.

* * *

**What do you think?****  
**


End file.
